Tami, a whoop agent!
by Lil'lilypad1
Summary: Poor Lee, having to work with Tami for science, what's worse, she ends up being a whoop agent! Will Lee keep his cool? Will Tami steal his heart? Marc and Megan meanwhile are snooping to find Lee's feelings for Tami and Tami's feelings for Lee. Will they succeed? Tony meanwile is lazing around and making the relationship worse, What is going on! Rated T for Safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys, I'm a beginner so I'm not that good, anyway, I do not own Amazing spiez or any of their characters.**

**Enjoy!**

Marc and Megan were walking across the school corridor together.

Lee coughed, "You're stuck together," Lee sighed."With super glue." Megan lifted her chin, "Oh, so Lee, how's. It going with your fan club?" Lee stated it was alright but Lee himself knew everything was out of control.

Tony walked forward, "Hey guys, what's up?" he threw his arms around Marc and Megan. Megan didn't say anything. "Well according to-" Marc started but was inturrupted by Tami. "You geek." she sighed at how cute Lee looked. _Should I confess feelings now, if only I could get Lavendar to stop dating him. _Tami thought starring at Lee. Lee glared at her, she shrugged it off. It an instant the four were sucked into the clock, "Whoop agents, you will be working with a new agent, Agent Tami, come out" boomed Jerry's low voice, they were shocked to see Tami there.

**Tell me what you think of it, Please review, it'll make my day, I'm aiming for 10, then I'll update!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Especially MeRKMB, thank you so much :), it was really helpful.**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Lee's** **POV**

I am freaked out to the fullest!

Why was Tami a spy?!

She's so...Mean! Abusive! Diva-ish! Annoyin-

" Oh Leeeeeee..." said Lavendar, my girlfriend,which I'm about to dump (I'd rather date Tam- WAIT WHAT?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME, ugh...

"Lee..." she gave me a sad, pouty face.

I ignored her and ran to the other room before she could catch me, she was catching up, but out of sight.

Suddenly, (I owe you Jerry...) I got whoophed down...

I forgot for a second that Tami was a spy, and I sulked, so Jerry would have second thoughts.

"Okay, you're all wondering why Tami's a spy right? She is the opposite of you guys, if anyone suspects you guys as spies, they won't suspect her, okay? Plus, we will make people think she's a spy and won't suspect you guys, in the process she won't be a spy anymore." said Jerry, really quickly.

" Jerry, can you say that again, in ENGLISH?" Megan joked.

" Anyway Clover, one of Whooph's older spies, will be giving you missions. Clover was walking like she was a model, her red suit so polished I could see my face in it!

"Hi." she said posing like a model. I'm pretty sure everyone was not really impressed...㈶9

We got Whoophed back up.

**Megan's POV**

I walked back home, I was busy in the library and didn't catch the bus. My mind somehow flicked on the subject... Tami

It was somehow OBVIOUS that Tami likes Lee but Lee? I'm not so sure...

As I reached the door-

" Hey Meg!" squealed the voice of someone not in the Clark family... Tami.

" Um... Hey... Um... Tami... Why. Are. You. In. My. Family's. House?" I asked.

Tami leaned over and whispered something shockingly brave...

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Please review! A special message to Marko, hope this wasn't too short and messy for you :)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far, thanks Kellybug for the other review ;).**

* * *

**Megan's POV**

I can't believe Tami was going to go into Lee's room, write a letter (pretending to be Lavender) and break up with him, then tell Lavender that he wanted to break up with HER but does NOT want to talk about it, then comfort Lee, and that's all SHE told me... Suspicious...

**Tami's POV**

Megan can keep a secret right?

I hope she can...

Drats, Lavender is here- "Sorry, this isn't working out Lavender..." Wait - I'd recognize that voice anywhere! "Lee... Is this a joke?" Lavender asked.

Lee shook his head, WOW I didn't even HAVE to start the plan!

**Third Person**

_The Next Day..._

Posters were hung up all over the school corridors, shocked at the sight.

"Lee, TOTALLY SINGLE!"

Tami looked over at Megan, who surprisingly winked at Tami.

Suddenly, they got whoophed down, the down, the NORMAL way.

"Hey guys," Clover said, not in her spy outfit but a gorgeous sundress which probably belongs to Sam, and makes Clover look a lot thinner that she is.

"Err... Mission?" asked Mark in concerned, like his whole life was missions.

Clover laughed a soft laugh...

"Me and my boyfriend Max are going to the beach, and I borrowed something from Sam." she said, checking her make-up and combing her hair.

"You mean without her knowing right?" Mark asked.

"Who cares? I know I don't."

"That's it, I'm gonna call her."

Clover snatched Mark's phone threw it on the ground and broke it into a million pieces. And screamed.

"Oh, and may I remind you, Max is Alex's boyfriend, and you're going WITH Alex..." Mark added, "So... Got any missions?"

Clover walked away pouting.

"Guys, we SERIOUSLY NEED JERRY." said Megan.

Tami grinned, "Isn't it obvious?"Ashe said

They all grinned back.

_Wow, Tami sure looks pretty when she smiles, _Lee thought, _Wait what? Am I having feelings for her? Why does she have to be so irresistable?!_

_Why is Lee looking at me?! Did Megan tell? Did he see me sneak in... Whatever it is... I'm in BIG trouble._

* * *

**Wow, looks like someone needs a clue, please continue reviewing Kellybug, Hope ya'll have a nice day, continue reading ;) ㈴2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!** **So sorry I couldn't write faster, I'm going on vacation on 25th-1st Aug-Sep. But I'll still write now, Thanks sheena (Malaysia), another reviewer (yay!).**

**Enjoy, oh yeah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own amazing spiez or any of it's characters blah blah blah.**

* * *

**Tami's POV**

Lee noticed me staring at him stare at me, He blushe and quickly look away which is, like, totally NOT my type!

I wonder if I even LIKE him anymore then Megan came towards me and inspected my face she gave a 'Come over' gesture to Marc and he walked over.

"Hmm..." he said in his geeky way, "If I'm correct-" He was inturrupted with Megan's snort, " You're always correct-" she was inturrupted by Marc,

"Don't inturrupt! As I was saying, she seems to have..." he said something else so soft, I don't think I was suppose to know what they were saying in the first place..

" Tami," said Megan "Did you notice Lee laugh at you?"

**Megan's POV**

I don't think Tami is having a set-as-stone crush with Lee, she'shaving second thought eh, don't like the blush eh? Fine! I leaned over and said "Tami, did you notice Lee laugh at you?"

Later in my room I called Marc, he took FOREVER TO ANSWER!

"Hey Mark whatcha doin?" I asked, even though I couldn't see him, I knew that he blushed, "With Olivia..." he said embarrassed.

I giggled, everyone seems so... Engrossed in their love life! God knows what TONY'S doing!

**Tony's POV**

Drats! They're falling in love again, I made Lee think that I told Tami that he hated her and she was as ugly as a dragon, an un-cute one that is.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Check out my new story (Mike, Olivia, Lizzie. Megan, Marc, Tony about Marc, Megan, AND Tony's love life! (Which I'm gonnna make soon) Please review XD**


End file.
